Shadō Kariudo
Shadō Kariudo (シャドウ狩人Shadō kariudo, Lit Definition, "Shadow Hunter,") is a rogue Soul Reaper formerly of the 8th Division from over 400 years ago. When he made a deal with a certain Demon through a spy within the Gotei 13 at the time, and was 'gifted' with the powers known as the Penance Contract, allowing him access to abilities similiar to the Demon ilk. Due to this, Shadō was found out, and was quickly labeled a High-priority threat to the Gotei 13, forcing him to flee the Seireitei and into the World of the Living for nearly 3 decades of hiding. Most of his personal data has been purged, thanks to the resources of the V-14 organization he joined long after mastering his own tainted powers and Soul Reaper abilities in order to do so. He has been working with the V-14 organization for over a century, and is probably one of the oldest members still living. Appearance: Shadō's appearance is that of a mid-thirties, attractive, muscular man with peculiarly pointed ears and pale complexion, yellow eyes, long wavy dark brown hair. He also possesses a distinct set of pointed canines, also resembling that of a human folklore's Vampires. His attire includes that of a wide, black hat that matches his black cape and shirt, with black boots that are thigh-high. His shoulders have two armored black, curved, spiked pauldrons. He wears a diagonal brown stratch that holds up his Zanpakuto rising from left to right, allowing his right hand to reach it with ease, suggesting he is right handed. He also possesses a pair of white gloves, and a peculiar blue jewel amulet around his neck hanging above his sternum. Personality: Shadō is a complex individual. During his time as a 8th Division Seated Officer, he had a strong conviction of Justice, though had felt it lacking within the system the Central 46 courts had structured. Within this reason, he felt a hunger of power that would never be quenched, wanting to overthrow secretly the judges of Central 46 and the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 for tolerating their rule. But once he was given the power, he found to find himself unsatiated, going mad he would target anyone he would find corrupt or 'evil', eventually being found out by the Gotei 13 and declared a top priority threat. It took decades of running, hiding, and mastering his newfound thirst for power and the taint that's marked him forever to emerge a entirely different being. As a V-14 member, Shadō maintains a calm, placated manner when around his fellow comrades as well as keeping his cool even in the midst of most heated, intense situations. He found working with the V-14 had given him a sense of belonging and purpose, even if it wasn't as magnanimous as he dreamed of, he felt a sense of true belonging, even if it never quenched his eternal, cursed thirst. His Disposition on Hollows is that of a near kinship, emphasizing their need for purpose and their hunger for Souls, relying solely on the basest of inistincts that turn the most decent of Souls into Primal, thinking animals. With enough training and enough mediation, he learned to overcome this factor and has found himself in near total control over his hunger for power. If he ever came into contact with a strong soul, such as a Captain of the Gotei 13, he would feel a near adrenaline rush come upon him, and if he didn't keep himself mentally or emotionally in check, he could possibly become maddened enough with hunger to lash out and attack manically, showing a true sick twisted side of himself he locks away. Synopsis: Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición Backround: Formerly a 8th Division Seated Officer *because of erased files, what position he held is unknown*, Shadōwas known for a strong sense of Justice, Morals, and Overbearing need for gaining power or needing it to protect or save people he loves or cherishes. Unfortunately, he was always at odds with his authorities outside of his Division, especially the Central 46 Courts, finding that at times they made decisions that did not suit him or enraged him to the point of wanting to kick down the doors and knock some sense into them. It wasn't until he found a source of power, tainted forbidden power though unknown means, Shadōbecame transformed into something not entirely Soul Reaper but not entirely Hollow either. He became what the Gotei 13 titled him, as a Ikiryō, a Wraith, something that was long thought purged by the Gotei 13 thousands of years ago. After finding him consuming the Life Force of a citizen in a alley and half-crazed by thirst for Spiritual Energy, he fled with the Gotei 13 marking him a imperative threat to be executed. After nearly three decades of searching for him, Shadōeventually found the aid of the V-14 group, finding his power and talents to be useful, offering to help erase his records and forge a new identity in life as a member of their Criminal Organization. Finding nowhere else to go or any sense of belonging elsewhere, Shadōagreed to their terms and has struck out as a Hired hand of the V-14 ever since. Powers/Abilities: Monstrous Spiritual Energy: Due to his transformation from Soul Reaper Ikiryō, Shadō has gained a powerful amount of Spiritual Energy, one that rivals that of a Captain easily and if ever fully released could have devestating effects in the atmosphere around him. It bears down as deteriorating to any low Spiritual Pressure, hazardous and unhealthy, something that has also kept Shadō in a constant state of meditation and practice to restrain his power. Zanjutsu Master: After centuries of isolation and his time as a Soul Reaper, Shadō has gained a great understanding, skill, and mastery of the swordsmanship art. Shadō uses this ability as one of his most useful weapon of choice, his Zanpakutō fit for melee combat and skilled at using its long reach and durable make to fight one-on-one with great skill against the highest of practitioners. Hakuda Practitioner: Though not entirely skilled in this art, Shadō has learned to use hand-to-hand combat when needed, as well as dispatching enemies quietly and quickly without much effort, showing skill and practice in the art. Hohō Master: Excelling at the Fast-movement arts, Shadōcan move with high speed and skill with the Flash Step, being on par with Captains in its use. Able to leave many Afterimages, or appear as if he didn't even move at all, he can appear as a wraith behind others his Flash Steps are so silent and quick. Enhanced Speed/Reflexes: As an Ikiryō, Shadō has such great speed and reflexes he can take in attacks with a almost border-precognition and can intitiate counters, and dodges with ease. His movements are so quick, that without the use of Flash Step, he could appear to lesser souls as a ghost or swift shadow, something that has terrified the Gotei 13 in the past when combatting them. High Regen: A ability that the Ikiryō possesses, Shadōcan heal at rapid paces from small surface wounds to entire limbs. However, this does take a toll on his Spiritual Energy and his hunger for more, so he takes care not to use this ability too much, otherwise he would go blood-thirsty in places he wouldn't want to be. Shadow Merging: As a Ikiryō, Shadō can merge with the shadows in the night, becoming nearly invisible to anyone around him, even if they were to walk up to where he stood, it would appear he wasn't there at all. High Endurance: As a Ikiryō, Shadō can withstand punishment, pain, and injury of high amounts which Soul Reapers could normally not tolerate with great stride and unphasing his gait. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Strange Jewel Amulet: Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: A black-gold banded hilt which has a medieval design to it. Its hilt is cross-designed, either end is curved either up or down in a hooked fashion with the pommel in a similar obsidian-gold hook end, the center of the guard has a decrepit, humanoid face engraved into it. It has a 6 ft sligthly accentuated blade that curves at a angle, reminiscent as a hybrid of a scimitar and a claymore. Name & Release Call: Devour, Sekai ītā Shikai Form & Abilities: The guard of the sword becomes more pronounced, the decrepit face on the guard becomes the center body of it and becomes more demonic, the blade becomes thicker and the cross/pommel become straighter. In this form, Sekai ītā has the ability to absorb Spiritual Energy, having a number of abilities revolving around it while retaining its physical combat prowess. Behind the scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress...